


Care Packages

by sister_wolf



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-06
Updated: 2000-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters to home from a young student at Xavier's Institute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Packages

***

May 26, 2000

Hi, Mom. How's your garden? How are the kitties? Things are good here. Ms. Gray liked my essay on Where the Red Fern Grows. I'm doing better in Math now 'cause Dr. McCoy (he's the new math teacher—he's big and blue and furry, but really cool!) is tutoring me and Johnny after class.

Gotta go. I've got Physics with Professor Xavier in ten minutes, and no one wants to be late to his classes.

Love,

Jenny

***

June 2, 2000

I just got your care package, Mom. Thanks! The cookies were great. Thanks for remembering to send that book. It's awesome, I read it in one night. I know, I know, I shouldn't stay up so late reading. I was really tired in class the next day. Ms. Munroe made it snow on me to wake me up during Art Class. I was embarrassed, but it was still really cool to have snow in June.

Pet the kitties for me. I miss you all.

Love,

Jenny

***

June 7, 2000

Mom, I've got a favor to ask. Could you please send care packages for everyone? I was talking to Jubilee (her name's really Jubilation Lee, but she likes Jubilee better) about you and the kitties and how much I missed you, and she got really sad. She was trying to hide it, but you know that doesn't work with me. So I asked her what was wrong, and she told me she ran away from home and about her family. Her mom and dad wanted her to be like a little doll, all pretty and sweet so they could show her off, but they never let her just be her. I felt so bad for her. I have a family I love, and she'll never know what that feels like.

I started to talk to the other kids, kind of trying to get a feel for it, and it turns out most of them either ran away from home or don't have much of a home at all. Rogue ran away after she kissed a boy and her mutant powers acted up and she knocked him into a coma. Callie doesn't even have a family any more—she was raised by wolves and humans killed them all. Bobby's a total kidder—he's always laughing and making jokes—but I know there's something he's sad about. Sometimes it's so frustrating, Mom—I can feel emotions, but it's not like I can go into someone's head to figure out what's wrong with them. I don't know what Bobby's so sad about, and he wouldn't open up to me.

Would you mind sending care packages for everyone? Your cookies will really help, I think.

Jenny

***

Professor Charles Xavier smiled as his mind swept over the dozens of mutant minds that inhabited his school. For once, all the minds in the school registered contentment as their main emotion. This was a rare event, as the young mutants under his care had an excessive tendency toward angst, in his opinion.

He took another nibble of the chocolate-chip cookie in his hand. "Remarkable, truly remarkable," he mused as he felt a surge of happiness. Young Jenny's mother had a minor mutant gift of her own: her cooking made people feel happy.

He actually chuckled as he eavesdropped on the conversation in the TV lounge. Cyclops and Wolverine were discussing sports—and as yet there had not been a single insult, sarcastic comment, or blow exchanged.

Xavier eyed his dwindling supply of cookies. He should really save the rest for later—ah, well, one more wouldn't hurt…

***

June 15, 2000

Thanks for sending the care packages, Mom! They were a big hit! Everyone was so thrilled. I didn't know you were going to send them to the teachers too, but they seemed really happy with them.

One thing I should tell you—Professor Xavier asked me into the office after everyone got their cookies. I had to tell him about your magic cooking. He said it shouldn't be a problem, and that the cookies seemed to have a good effect on everyone.

He did ask if you could a package of cookies every week for Mr. Logan. Something about it saving the Professor's sanity.

Thanks Mom! Love,

Jenny

***


End file.
